


Nosso Dia

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aniverse, Designer Azumane Asahi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Letter, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Nishinoya Yuu, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Todos os anos, eles comemoravam aquela data que se tornou tão especial. Naquele ano, uma surpresa preparada por Nishinoya traria um novo significado para aquele dia, deixando-o mais sentimental.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Nosso Dia

— Asahi! — O nome ecoou pelo cômodo, junto com o som da porta sendo aberta com força, chamando a atenção do outro. — Amanhã é nosso dia, não se esqueça, viu?

O mais velho riu, como seria possível que ele, o que tinha a melhor memória entre os dois, não se recordasse de um dia tão importante na vida deles.

— Assim parece que você não me conhece tão bem, Yuu — brincou, dando um sorriso caloroso para o menor.

— Nunca se sabe, às vezes parece que você se enfia no seu mundo particular e não lembra que existe outro ao seu redor, principalmente quando está focado no seu trabalho.

— Ok, ok, você me pegou. _Touché_. — Riu nervoso, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

Moravam juntos já tinha um tempo, então o menor já conhecia suas manias — apesar de suspeitar que ele sabia desde o tempo da escola. Era uma casa pequena, porém suficiente para eles.

O bicolor saiu da entrada assim que retirou os sapatos e o sobretudo, guardando-os em seus respectivos lugares. Calçou sua pantufa e seguiu pela sala, pois este era o primeiro lugar da casa que se tinha acesso logo quando entrava. Era pequena, com um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona na frente do móvel onde a televisão ficava. Também tinha uma mesa com quatro cadeiras ao redor e, no cantinho, uma bancada cheia de papéis dos projetos de design do maior, junto com uma cadeira, imitando um escritório.

Azumane estava sentado no sofá quando Nishinoya chegou, este logo largou a bolsa no chão para se juntar ao outro, abraçando-o. Depois de um dia cansativo de treino no time da primeira divisão, tudo que queria era estar nos braços do amado, sentindo todo carinho e aconchego que estar ali lhe passava.

Como amava estar nesse lugar, com esse homem. Deixou seu rosto se afundar no pescoço do maior, respirando a essência de jasmim que emanava dele, tendo certeza que era do sabonete. Sorriu, deixando seus lábios encostados no local, apreciando a respiração do outro, perto do seu próprio pescoço, sentindo o calor de seus corpos se misturar com as batidas de seu coração, levemente aceleradas pela alegria de poder estar com o mais velho.

Este começou a passar as mãos nas costas do líbero, fazendo um carinho que sabia que era de agrado e bem recebido, pois sentiu-o relaxando ao toque.

— Como foi o treino, Yuu?

— Você nem sabe, hoje o Shouyou acertou uma bola que todos ficaram chocados, não acreditando no que viram. Até tiraram graça com ele, dizendo que não foi verdade e que os olhos de todos tinham pregado uma peça, falaram até que foi um delírio coletivo. Coitado do Shouyou… aah, mas você também tem que saber, minhas defesas foram esplêndidas! Precisava ver a cara do Shouyou de admiração e respeito! Ele até gritou de tanta emoção, pedindo para ensiná-lo a defender tão bem, e olha que ele foi para o Brasil praticar vôlei de praia e…

Continuou tagarelando, contudo, Asahi já não prestava mais atenção. A empolgação do pequeno ser lhe trazia um sorriso grande aos lábios, sem contar o orgulho de vê-lo evoluir na carreira esportiva. O moreno ficava feliz em saber que o outro estava animado e se divertia no trabalho, desempenhando tudo com perfeição e maestria — podia não pegar todas as bolas, mas salvava o máximo que podia para fazer seu time ser o vencedor.

Nem percebeu quando Nishinoya parou de falar e havia se afastado, agora sentado ao seu lado no sofá, fitando seus olhos castanhos. Tinha um sorriso adorável, como se soubesse o motivo dele ter se distraído no meio de sua história.

— Asahi, você se desconcentra muito rápido — comentou, chamando a atenção dele para si. — Tsc, tsc, tsc, que coisa feia, estava todo entusiasmado aqui contando meu dia pra você fazer isso comigo…

Apesar do tom ser de alguém que estava magoado, sua boca e seus olhos diziam o contrário, brincando com o ser a sua frente. Encarou os orbes mais escuros que os seus, sorrindo ao se tocar o pequeno teatro que o outro fazia.

— Ah não, que erro o meu. Como posso compensá-lo, ó grande Yuu, todo poderoso, deus supremo? — Sabia que o líbero gostava quando falava assim, pois aumentava seu ego. Na verdade, o inflamava. — O que terei que realizar para saciá-lo, ó grande mestre?

Se o sorriso dele pudesse se alargar, isso estava acontecendo naquele momento. Os olhos brilharam, vitoriosos e divertidos, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o maior doce do mundo, se é que isso era possível.

— Hmmmm, difícil pensar… — Colocou a mão no queixo, fazendo uma cara pensativa, decidindo o que queria. A verdade é que estava na ponta da língua. — Olha, Asahi, o que quero é muito difícil, duvido que você consiga executar meu pedido.

— O que seria tão dificultoso assim do qual eu não seria capaz de colocar em prática? — Decidiu entrar na brincadeira do outro ao vê-lo tão animado com a ideia, sorrindo por saber o que vinha a seguir, afinal, era sempre assim.

— Um beijo.

Não foi necessário que mais nada fosse dito, Azumane obedecendo a ordem ao aproximar-se do outro, encostando sua testa na dele para, em seguida, juntar seus lábios aos dele. Começou com um simples roçar, depois depositou vários beijinhos em sua boca e em seu rosto, trilhando pela bochecha, nariz, testa, a outra bochecha, até voltar ao seu interesse principal — claro que o processo arrancou algumas risadas gostosas do menor, o que era música para seus ouvidos.

Colocou uma de suas mãos na bochecha dele, acariciando-a com delicadeza, pois aquele rapaz era seu bem mais precioso e não podia, de forma alguma, machucá-lo. Olhou-o, absorvendo a beleza dos seus orbes castanhos, pedindo uma permissão silenciosa para continuar o ato, sendo logo concedida com um sorriso e o fechar das pálpebras, indicando a espera do encontro dos lábios.

Não tardou para que o mais velho os juntasse, beijando-o com todo o amor que sentia — ou, ao menos, era o que esperava que o outro sentisse —, sendo prontamente correspondido, sem muita demora. Ali, estavam trocando todos os seus afetos, completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, sabendo que, sem sombra de dúvidas, aquela era a pessoa com quem eles queriam ficar até o final de suas vidas.

Aprofundaram o ósculo, deixando suas línguas se encontrarem e dançarem em um ritmo calmo ao qual já estavam acostumados. Era nesses momentos que demonstravam a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro, nesse roçar de bocas e línguas, sem dominância, apreciando o momento, tentando fazê-lo durar por mais tempo, apesar de saberem que não seria possível pela falta de ar.

Separaram-se para respirar, compartilhando um sorriso único, destinado somente para o amado. Nishinoya levantou, dizendo que faria o jantar enquanto era acompanhado pelo outro, que ao invés de ajudá-lo, estava ali para atrapalhá-lo, o abraçando por trás e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dele, fazendo-o rir. Podia estar todo torto para poder fazer isso, a diferença de altura gritava nesses momentos, porém ele não se importava, mesmo que sua coluna reclamasse depois. Valia a pena.

— Deixa eu cozinhaaar.

— Depois…

— Não, agora. Eu tô com fomeee — protestou, sempre saía esfomeado dos treinos, não importava a intensidade deles.

Em meio aos protestos do menor, Azumane acabou cedendo ao desejo do outro, ajudando-o a preparar a comida. Aproveitava cada momento que podia com ele, já que não podiam estar juntos o tempo todo, pois trabalhavam em áreas diferentes — Yuu seguiu a carreira de jogador profissional e ele seguiu seu sonho de ser designer. Ambos gostavam e se incentivavam a dar seu máximo pela profissão escolhida, respeitando suas decisões e, acima de tudo, amando ver o amado evoluir e ser reconhecido em sua área.

O jantar saiu, uma simples sopa de missoshiro, o suficiente para mantê-los alimentados pelo resto da noite. Conversaram bastante, como também contemplaram o silêncio confortável que se instalava entre eles, sempre trocando olhares furtivos cheios de compaixão e luxúria, como se apostassem qual dos dois daria o primeiro passo e quem tomaria uma atitude naquele momento para efetuar o desejo entre eles.

Ambos tinham noção que a noite ainda não havia começado e demoraria para terminar.

  


De madrugada, depois de todo o amor que fizeram e demonstraram um ao outro, Yuu sorria ao ver o marido adormecido ao seu lado. Estava animado para contá-lo da novidade que havia descoberto mais cedo, ainda no treino.

Todos os seus amigos sabiam sobre seu relacionamento com Asahi e isso não surpreendia ninguém, afinal, já estavam juntos há dez anos. Contudo, eles também lembravam a vontade deles de aumentar a família, adotar uma criança, não importando a idade, o importante era poder dizer que tinham um pedacinho de gente — que o líbero rezava que fosse menor que si, não aceitaria diferente — para chamar de seu bebê, ser o seu pedacinho de gente.

Não sabia que o seu desejo estava tão próximo de acontecer.

Também não conseguia descrever o quão contente ficou ao descobrir que sua adoção tinha sido aprovada, nunca agradeceu profundamente por todos os contatos que Shouyou tinha com os outros jogadores desde o ensino médio.

Estava ansioso para revelar a notícia ao esposo no seu dia especial.

[...]

Era o dia que eles mais esperavam chegar durante o ano todo, além de seus aniversários, e a data de início de seu namoro e casamento. O dia dos namorados chegou, era algo especial para eles.

Já era o décimo dia dos namorados que eles passavam juntos, o quarto morando juntos e o segundo em que tentavam ampliar a família, sem muito sucesso. Só de imaginarem que já estavam há dez anos juntos, era uma boa lembrança seguida de uma confirmação que, sim, queriam passar mais dez, vinte, cinquenta anos juntos, quantos fossem possíveis.

Essa data eles sempre comemoravam do mesmo jeito: saíam para o restaurante que mais gostavam. Frequentavam-no há tanto tempo que nem se recordavam mais. Todos que trabalhavam lá já os conheciam, todas as vezes sorriam, acompanhavam-nos e já sabiam até o que eles pediriam, pois nunca foram de mudar muito as escolhas, alegando que ali era o melhor lugar com aquele prato.

Como sempre, haviam colocado em cima da mesa os presentes, duas pequenas caixas dos doces preferidos do outro, era o que acordaram anos atrás. Eles gostavam de manter as tradições e, principalmente, ver o parceiro feliz, sorrindo enquanto a mão esquerda estava postada sobre a caixa, fazendo com que o anel de casamento reluzisse sobre a luz do restaurante.

— _Feliz dia dos namorados, Yuu_ — desejou, empurrando a caixa cheia de chocolate trufado sobre a mesa até chegar ao lado do outro.

— _Feliz dia dos namorados, Asahi_ — também deslizou o presente repleto de brigadeiro caseiro (tinha aprendido a fazer depois que viu o quão apaixonado o designer ficou ao provar quando Hinata voltou do Brasil), deixando-a na frente do moreno. — Espero que você goste.

— Você sabe que não resisto ao brigadeiro, então é difícil não gostar.

— É porque esse ano é um pouquinho diferente, — desviou o olhar dele para o prato vazio à sua frente, envergonhado. — Fui eu quem fiz.

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Em todos esses anos, sempre compraram o presente um do outro, nunca se dando o trabalho de fazê-los manualmente pela falta de destreza de ambos, apesar de não serem um desastre na cozinha, doce não era o forte de nenhum deles.

Isso o fez sorrir, ver o quão dedicado seu marido — às vezes ainda se assustava com a palavra, como se ela fosse um sonho — era ao ponto de fazer o doce para si. Entrelaçou sua mão com a dele, mexendo no anel dourado que adornava o dedo do menor.

— Obrigado, Yuu. É muito significativo pra mim.

O líbero sorriu, ainda sem graça, um leve rubor tomando conta de suas bochechas. Fez carinho na mão junto a sua, aproveitando aquele momento antes da comida chegar, trocando conversas sobre o dia a dia, relembrando eventos recentes e passados.

Não demorou muito para o almoço chegar, eles agradeceram antes de começar a comer. Às vezes experimentavam um pouco do prato do outro, contemplando o quanto estava maravilhoso e agradecendo ao restaurante pela culinária divina — isso sempre deixava todos lisonjeados, agradecendo todo o elogio e oferecendo a sobremesa como cortesia pela simpatia e preferência, já que conheciam o casal há anos e sempre frequentavam, era o mínimo que podiam fazer.

Eles agradeceram, dizendo que não precisava de tamanha gentileza, mas perdiam essa batalha todas as vezes que era travada, afinal, não só os funcionários, como também os donos gostavam de recebê-los. Devia ser por isso que o restaurante tradicional japonês acabou tornando-se o local onde sempre comemoravam suas datas importantes e, claro, qualquer outro evento.

A refeição foi a melhor que tiveram nos últimos tempos, recheada de memórias e afetos alegres. Pagaram a conta e agradeceram a todos, desejando tudo de bom e seguindo seu caminho para casa. Andaram de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Miyagi, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, trocando algumas palavras.

O bicolor só conseguia imaginar em como contaria a novidade a Azumane, sua mente explodindo milhões de ideias de como poderia dizer e quais as possíveis reações receberia. Estava com ela em mãos, uma carta em seu bolso, com uma notícia que mudaria suas vidas definitivamente.

— Asahiiii, nós vamos para onde agora? — perguntou como quem não quer nada, estava seguindo o caminho sem observar para onde iam.

— Hm, pensei em comprar um sorvete e irmos pro parque perto de casa.

— Aaaasaaahiii, nós acabamos de comer aquele almoço magnífico feito pelos deuses e uma sobremesa divina, e você está pensando em comer?

O choque de realização fez o mais velho parar de andar. Como pôde ser tão burro.

— Noyaaa, me desculpa, eu não pensei nisso, é–

— HAHAHAHA, ASAHI, VOCÊ É MUITO ENGRAÇADO! — Dito isso, soltou a mão do marido e bateu com tudo nas costas dele, rindo enquanto o ouvia resmungar de como o tapa doeu. — Podemos ir ao parque, estamos com pensamentos sincronizados pelo visto. — Sorriu, pegando a mão dele, juntando com a sua. — E, mesmo que eu seja uma máquina de comer, posso dispensar o sorvete dessa vez. Quem sabe na volta.

O designer riu, nunca podia duvidar do apetite do menor. Era um mistério como ele conseguia se manter em forma mesmo quando estava de férias.

Não estavam muito longe do parque, tanto que não demorou muito até chegarem ao local. O final do inverno estava chegando, mostrando seus resquícios com a pouca neve que ainda encobria uma pequena parte das árvores, estas já brotando um pouco das folhas rosadas, sendo a maioria ainda verde.

Os bancos distribuídos pelo parque tinham pouca neve, às vezes poças pequenas pelo derretimento desta. Sentaram-se em um dos bancos, sem se importar muito se ainda tinha pedaços do inverno na vastidão de verde que começava a ganhar força, indicando que a primavera se aproximava.

— Asahi — falou sério após ajeitar-se no banco, evitando contato com o que poderia lhe deixar com frio, apesar de estar bem revestido com o sobretudo, calça e botas. — Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar, é um presente.

— Mais um? — perguntou espantado, não se recordava de terem combinado outro além do habitual. Começou a ficar nervoso e, inconscientemente, uma mania que tinha na escola voltou: escrevia repetidas vezes o kanji de pessoa na palma da mão, colocando-a na frente da boca e fingia que engolia o que rabiscou.

— Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar, não é nada demais. — Tentou relaxar o marido ao vê-lo começar a se desesperar.

Assim que Azumane se acalmou, o líbero retirou do bolso o envelope e entregou-o a ele. Riu da cara do outro ao vê-lo confuso, questionando se realmente aquilo era mais um presente enquanto confirmava, pedindo para abrir. Estava ansioso, sua alegria não conseguia ser contida e seu corpo balançava — suas pernas mexiam sem parar para cima e para baixo, já que não alcançava o chão, seu tronco seguia o mesmo ritmo.

Vê-lo desprender o adesivo do verso e levantá-lo lentamente era uma tortura para Nishinoya e seu estado agitado, parecia que os segundos eram minutos de tão devagar que o outro tomava suas ações. Quando pensou em implorar para ele acelerar, o papel foi retirado de dentro da carta.

Observou-o atentamente, nervoso, agoniado, elétrico, esperando por qualquer tipo de reação do outro, procurando cada mudança no semblante do esposo. A primeira alteração foram os olhos, que primeiro se arregalaram, não acreditando no que estava escrito ali, relendo e lendo novamente, olhando para Yuu em busca de confirmação e, ao saber que não era uma brincadeira e sim verdade, os orbes castanhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

A segunda mudança perceptível foi seu corpo, o qual começou a tremer levemente. Os ombros chacoalhavam sem parar, acompanhando o rio que descia pelo rosto do maior. Logo em seguida, um soluço foi escutado e o líbero tinha certeza que o moreno estava chorando.

— Isso é sério, Yuu? — Sua voz saiu toda entrecortada pelo choro, procurando uma confirmação.

Um balançar de cabeça e um sorriso enorme foram toda a confirmação que precisava, vendo os olhos levemente marejados do menor em meio à agitação de segundos atrás. Ainda segurando o pedaço de papel na mão, abraçou o esposo com força, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz enquanto deixava as lágrimas de felicidade escorrerem pelo seu rosto com todo o prazer.

Dessa vez, era Asahi quem recebia um carinho nas costas.

Finalmente, eles conseguiram. Ali estavam o papel que confirmava a aprovação da adoção que tanto esperavam, com um bilhete em papel postiche colocado no início da folha.

_“Parabéns! Você foi promovido para pai do ano ♥”_

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a DudaMidoriya_02 pela betagem, muito obrigadaaa ♥ (Spirit)  
> Recentemente, minha tia recebeu um envelope da nora que disse que estava a devendo, quando ela abriu, tinha um papel dizendo que ela foi promovida a vovó do ano. Me inspirei nesse acontecimento para escrever uma parte da fanfic~  
> Fiquei tão feliz escrevendo esse fluffy que me senti realizada.  
> Espero que tenham gostado da história~


End file.
